Charlie MacLeod
The child of parents who participated in a program designed to breed super assasins, Charlie is born a mutant with the rare power of pyrokinesis. At the age of six Charlie's life is torn apart when government agents seeking to exploit her as a weapon murder her mother and drive her and her father underground. Two years later, Charlie and her father are captured and taken to a secret NSA facility where Charlie is separated from her father and forced to submit to experiments designed to test the scope of her power. Frightened by the NSA's experiments and lonely for her father, Charlie ultimately decides to attempt escape. In the course of her escape Charlie's father is murdered and she causes a massive firestorm. Several weeks later Charlie is found is found in central park by David and Catherine McAuliffe, a young couple gifted with similar powers to her own. Charlie immediately bonds with the McAuliffes but soon regrets meeting them because the NSA begins to threaten them as well. After a failed assasination attempt and Charlie's subsequent poisoning, Charlie, David and Catherine flee across the country in search of an antidote only to learn that Charlie is far more than simply a pyrokinetic and that a power far darker and more dangerous than the NSA is seeking to exploit her for its own dark ends. Early Life Charlene "Charlie" Danielle MacLeod was born to Jack MacLeod and Dana Blackwoode in the town of Taylor, Illinois. As a result of her parents participation in project Black Wolf, where they were injected with large doses of the psychic stimulent D-13, Charlie was born a mutant with the rare power to light fires simply by the force of her will. From an early age Charlie's parents have taught her to hid her ability and to act normal for her own protection. Powers Charlie is born as the first member of a new species of human known as Homo Prometheus. Though her most prominant ability is pyrokinesis she also possesses a host of other talents including telekinesis, ESP, strong empathic abilities and a natural affinity for weapons. Charlie is also gifted with great intelligence and insight beyond her years as well as unusual resistance to disease and injury. Though she initially has great difficulty controlling her powers as she ages and with some practice she gains greater control. Charlie never finds an upward limit to her power, only her ability to control it, and is responsible for creating large explosions and burning down several buildings. Charlie does not like to use her power but later decides to use it to defend herself and the people she loves. Personality Charlie is a blond haired and blue eyed little girl who is tall for her age. She is also strong willed, very intelligent and stubborn. Charlie has a strong sense of morality and lives with a great deal of guilt over having to kill to protect herself and her family. After the deaths of her father and mother she also harbors deep anger and a strong desire for revenge despite knowing that taking revenge would be wrong. Charlie deeply loves her mother and father and mournes their loss. She also deeply bonds with David and Catherine McAuliffe to the point where they become her adoptive parents. Though young Charlie is insightful and quickly picks up on the motivations of the adults around her. Because of her hard life and having been betrayed by a close friend, Charlie is slow to trust and very wary of strangers. Charlie's parents have raised her with a strong sense of morality and as a result she does not like using her power, especially on people. Despite this though Charlie will use her power to defend herself or the people she loves.